Zootopia:Old habbits die hard
by jonnybinbag
Summary: Nick is plagued by his past life before he met just and has been running from it ever since, will nick run forever or will he be able to face his demons. I'm new to writing fan fiction so keep in mind that this both has the potential to be a reoccurring thing or a one off so this might not ever get finished but i have a strong feeling that it will so enjoy the first chapter


It was a cold winters morning,the sun was just peeking throught the array of buildings that reached up into the sky almost touching the clouds. A few rays of light landed on a realitively small building compared to the ones that surrounded it, on this building read the words 'The City Bank Of Zootopia'.

This city had many mamelles that would want to brake in to that bank however many of the those were sane enough and clever enough not to as they knew that braking into there would be practically impossible. However there were some who had lost their sanity and would risk it all to have a 'cut' of all the money that was inside. Close by there was an cheap run down appartment building and on the second story of that building there were four mamelles, the first was called 'hitch' he was the lead, A white albino wolf that was considerably larger than the two others.

The second was a black wolf he had a scar placed on his right eye and was called 'burnard' this wolf in particular was an ex-demolitions expert he could blow up anything with very little explosives his name was 'sidney'.

The third was a female she-wolf she had a thick but soft coat of fur, eyes that glistended like moon light and a wicked intellect and she was also pretty handy when it came to picking locks. She was much smaller than the other two wolfs but it didnt mean she was any weaker, her name was 'lilly'.

And last but not least the fourth was a fox with red fur that had black patches and a beutifully comed coat, He was the best shooter in the group and one of the best in the 'criminal underground' he alwasy wore a sly smile that screamed con-man,And he was the same or possibally a little bit taller in hight compared to lilly and had a way with words and would constanty be bending them in every wich way he could to get what he wanted even her if he wanted or if he could muster up the courage to tell her how he felt. This fox was called nick wild but preferred to be reffered to as 'slick'.

"sid,are the plans ready?" hitch said.

"Almsot boss" Boom said "It IS a six story building after all" he said in a slightly mocking manner.

"Just make sure there ready...or else i'll shorten you cut!" hitch threatend

"Easy,easy i'll have them ready soon" he said slightly paranoid by the look hitch had given him.

"Are you sure we should do this?" lilly said in a voice as sweet as honey

"What are you trying to say lilly? that we arent capable of doing this!" hitch bellowed

"DONT YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME!" the enraged wolf boomed "I'm saying that if this goes wrong we are looking at some serious jail time and the fact that one of us could be shot dead!is~" Hitch groaned and dragged his rough paw down his face wich made lilly stop talking

"She has a point hitch" nick said in a calm tone "You better have everything planned as carfully as you little brain can"

"My little brain? you little fuc~"

"Listen" nick said cutting hitch off "All im saying is that i dont fancy going down with you people and i'm guessing that feeling is mutual so how about we stop the shit talking or i'll shut you up myself!"

"Oh will you now and just how will you do that"

"I could tell you but it'd be too much for you're brain to handle"

The room fell silent but just as hitch was about to open his mouth he was cut off yet again by sid saying "Hey if you would like to stop this little hissy fit i'd like to say were ready to go...well not unless you'd like to let moths of planning go to waste" he said i a sarcastic tone and a little sly grin.

the three mamelles all looked at the black, heterochromia eyed wolf.

"So we're really going through with this?" asked nick.

"YES" hitch said gleaming at him from across the room "yes we are so lets go get ready and do this we will go down as the best fucking criminals to ever live!".

There was a silence then sid said "well i hate to brake you're attempt to try and motivate us but we have to get the stuff ready before 1PM or we may loose our chance to actually do this"

"Well" nick thought to himself "i'd better get ready, and clear my mind before this because one mistake here could cost me my life well that and my chance to get into bed with lilly" he chuckeld to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" lilly whispered in his ear as they were getting all the equitment ready.  
nick was caught off gaurd by this and wondering why she was this close to him while he was getting changed into his black tuxido. He yearned for the chance to enjoy her company more but it was not the time nor place for that and it's not like he could just throw himself on her so he thought quickly for a response.

"Oh nothing...wellll nothing that i could bring myself to say to you". She looked at him and gave him the sweetest smile "Well you keep it to you're self you never know it could come true". She winked at him and then left the room.

nick got ready while sid loaded the van, Hitch was going over the plan to see if there was any flaws and lilly waited as she was already prepared for what was about to happen.

12:46AM

The group gathered for a quick run over of the plan

"so as you know we have to have a back up plan for if this thing goes wrong so if things do go south which they won't we will make our way up to the roof of the building were a news helicopter will be wating, the thing will be wating there for untill one of us gets there and tells it to wait if someone is close enough to get to it if not it will take off with that person on bord" Hitch said as he informed the trio

"If there are no questions then we will head off and exicute the plan"  
The room was silent with both antisipation and fear

1:00PM

And just like that they in the van and headding for the bank, It was at this moment that nick started to just realize what he has gotten himself into weither they weould actually be able to pull this off of if he is about to throught his life away, he was at the pretty young age of 21 and he really didnt like the sound of thoses prison showers not after what happened last time. But before he could calm himself before he could ready himself for what he was about to be apart of the van pulled up towards the bank.

"Is everyone ready for this?" Hitch said

"Yeag yeah lets jsut get it over with" sid said, he had been apart of many robberies in his time and he was all to used to the lay out and how things useally when with banks of this scale, he stayed quiet about it though so he didn't put fear into the other three

"As ready as i'll ever be for this sort of thing" lilly said feircely, she may look all lovely on the outside but on the she was a twisted and sick person but she thought she would hide it from the others untill they noticed or untill she killed one of them

"Yeah i dont wanna keep that jail cell waiting" nick was terrified but he decided to hide that emotion behind humar which always seemed to work.

"Right lets do this" Hitch said with a murderous intent, he lept out from the van along with nick they both ran up the steps untill they reached the colossal pillars that held part of the bank roof up.

lilly and sid followed closely behind them,sid had a black sports bag around him it was full of C-4 for the vault door.

Hitch looked at nick and nodded, nick breached the front door of the bank to be met with two security guards he heard two gun shots... 


End file.
